


Alexithymia

by Buttons15, Carrogath



Series: Interactive [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttons15/pseuds/Buttons15, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrogath/pseuds/Carrogath
Summary: Alexithymia: the subclinical inability to identify and describe emotions in the self.An Overwatch interactive story by Carrogath and Buttons.





	Alexithymia

[ Click to play. ](https://buttons15.itch.io/alexithymia)

**Author's Note:**

> This was all very experimental and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as we enjoyed doing it. By which I mean, staring at lines of code and yelling at them.
> 
> ...more. I hope you guys enjoy it more than we did doing it.
> 
> Special thanks to riceversa for asking me science questions, which kinda made me want to write about it!
> 
> If we got you into the ship, do check out mine and Carro's work for more!


End file.
